Over past decades, x-ray CT has revolutionized many aspects of our society especially biomedical imaging. Recently, advances in x-ray optics have enabled x-ray nano-CT with 50-500nm resolution and its wide range of applications. Among modern 5m/nm-scale imaging tools, nano-CT fills in an important gap in image resolution, contrast mechanism, penetration depth, sample preparation and application territory. From biomedical perspective, nano-CT is advantageous in screening of small animals, imaging of physiological and pathological features, and monitoring of disease progression and response to therapy. The overall goal of this project is to acquire a state-of-the-art nano-CT system for a large group of NIH/NSF- funded major users on the Virginia Tech and Wake Forest Campuses to enable or accelerate their research efforts in various biomedical areas. Specifically, in the inflammation studies, Virginia Tech is undergoing a major expansion focusing on inflammation. The newly funded Carilion Clinics and Virginia Tech Carilion School of Medicine have also placed a major emphasis on inflammation. On the campus of Virginia Tech alone, we have at least a dozen highly productive NIH investigators working synergistically on inflammation. One unifying theme underlying most of their research is to visualize the inflamed tissues in the 5m/sub-5m domain, and determine the molecular pathogenesis of inflammatory diseases in mice models. In the nano- medicine research, the requested system is capable of imaging deeply-embedded 5m-sized features of samples non-invasively to maintain specimen integrity and hydration, minimize radiation damage, and reduce operation time and system cost. Also, we have NIH-funded projects involving vasculature modeling and analysis, cellular imaging of biomarkers for skeletal developmental and other studies. The requested system is made by the leading nano-CT company Xradia. This product was awarded the prestigious R&D100 Prize in 2003. The specifications include 90kV micro-focus source, 2kx2k CCD camera, multiple resolution modes down to 500nm, phase-enhanced optics, and up to 100mm diameter samples. It will be highly complementary and synergic with a variety of the 5u-/nm-scale imaging equipment in Virginia Tech. Also, it will be one of few nano-CT systems on the East Coast, and will most likely serve the entire eastern US. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project is to acquire a state-of-the-art nano-CT scanner that resolves features down to 500nm (which is also referred to as "500nm resolution"), as compared to medical CT scanners of up to 0.3mm resolution and typical micro-CT scanners of up to 55m resolution. This nano-CT capability enables imaging studies of small animal organs and biological tissue samples at a cellular level, and will significantly benefit many leading investigators on the Virginia Tech and Wake Forest campuses.